


NeoREM

by MedinaSan



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedinaSan/pseuds/MedinaSan
Summary: Reality is subjective in a world where consciousness can be altered through code.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	NeoREM

You’re awakened by the blaring sound of 80cent’s newest smash hit.

__ ****

_**“Switching my drive to get to your hot hive,**_  
_**Honey we should make some love,**_  
_**‘Cause you beautiful as a dove!”**_

Lazily you open one eye, admiring the pair of nano-kids singing along to their portable blaster. Behind them the scenery is rushing by at sonic speed. Your gaze lashes onto a huge derelict skyscraper. It somehow manged to survive the bombings and is still standing tall next to the rubble.

Your HappyCom is triggered, displaying the cheapest stores where your might want to buy the song playing on the blaster. You turn it off angrily. Nobody else in the compartment seems to take offense at the ongoing affront against music and the human ear. Why should they - with the HappyCom “Happiness is always one thought away!”.  
You briefly consider spending some credits on a hit, just to get you through this ride. A quick check of your CoinWallet convinces you otherwise. Better save it for some “HappyTimes” when you’re at home later today.

You’re about to go back to sleep when something in the corner of your eye catches your attention. A slender black cat is slowly walking down the aisle, unnoticed by any of the other passengers. It reaches your section and with an elegant jump it settles on the empty seat next to you.

Panicking, you turn your HappyCom back on and check your status.

**Status - Awake**  
**Last Happy Intake - 1 day ago  
**Mood - Anxious. VALIUM PROMOTION - NOW 50% OFF!!****

** **** **

You switch back to the real world, where the cat is now gingerly making its way towards your lap. The damned thing’s supposed to have gone extinct decades ago…  
The music grows louder, resonating within your skull. You gingerly put your hand on the cat’s back. It tilts its head, staring at you and grinning.

Next thing you know one of the nano kids is standing next to you, a gun magically materialized in his hand. 

“A mark .45”, is the last thought that goes through your mind before he pulls the trigger. A split second later you’re staring at the bloody mess that the cat used to be. Your survival instincts finally kicking in, you throw the kid to the ground and make a run for it. You burst through the compartment door and you’re suddenly standing in the middle of a beautifully arranged kitchen.

A robot with an apron is towering in front of you. It throws a bowl of delicious-smelling goo at your feet.  
“There you go Talis!”.  
You read the label on the feeding Bowl.  
“Talis”. Your name. Next to the crude image of a hand-drawn black cat.  
You stare at it for a few seconds in utter disbelief. 

“Oh dear, are you catching one of those nasty human viruses again..? Talis? Talis, look at me hun!”

You turn and look for the source of the voice. There’s nobody there but the bot. You meet its cold stare and freeze.

“Ah, there we go. Hearing module seems ok. Guess it’s the free will one again. Told HappyTech twenty times to replace it. Better get you to bed and call the vet.”

The robot stretches its arm out, aiming for your head. You take a few steps back until your back touches the cold texture of a wall. The door that brought you here is gone. So is the train, the kids...

“Now, now.. Shhhh, relax. You don’t want me to use the zapper now, do you?”.  
A small squeal escapes your throat as the robotic claw tightens around your neck.

“There we gooooo… There’s a good girl”.  
You feel a sting on the side of your neck and immediately your vision starts going blurry, your confused panicked thoughts sinking deep below a thick fog. With your last ounce of strength to punch your robot, but you come to realize that the commands you’re sending to your limbs have no effect. You’re forced to witness as the robot picks you up and proceeds to carry you along a corridor. You pass a number of rooms, one looking like a living room, another one filled to the brim with computer hardware.

Finally you arrive in a room filled with toys. Horrified, you recognize some of them. They used to belong to you as a kid. There’s the Captain America figure, foot lost in combat long ago… And a small airsoft gun your mom gave you as a kid for your 10th birthday.

The one thing that doesn’t fit into this room is the big cage. The robot opens its door and gingerly places you inside of it. 

“Don’t you worry Talis. Dr. Seuss will get you fixed in no time, just go to sleep for now...”.


End file.
